147926-leveling-through-dungeons-only-ouch
Content ---- While I've never done this personally, I know a warrior who did exactly this. He told me the last time he quested was level 15, after that it was instancing all the way. Met the guy when he was LF healer norm STL in /zone, I was bored so what the hell. I don't think he solo-queued the whole way though, and maybe he also weaved in adventures along the way. Also, this was in the early weeks of F2P when there were a ton more levelers - short queues and such. | |} ---- ---- Yeah I've been flasking it and running full runes (hurray service tokens galore). Just at this weird point between gear item levels at the moment. I'm fairly scared to attempt storm talon since academy gear doesn't really fit the bill for it. I'm sure many people have gotten to this point and just said "screw them I'm going to go in without proper gear anyways", but that's a hard barrier for me to get past. I'm way too used to being properly dressed :( Maybe if I were a dps I'd worry less, but I died enough tanking academy properly while over-scaled and over-geared that I'm not super confident in healers at this level just yet (though I met a couple of great ones). Edited December 8, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- ---- Mostly it was just to see how feasible it is to be honest. I tried queuing for adventures but those never seem to pop on my alts. But yeah, I don't recommend this for others. If you play the game outside of the scope that the game expects you will always run into problems :P We DO need more reasons for people to run lower level content and play on alts to keep all stages of the game alive. We DO need to solve the issue of lower level dungeons being not worth the time and support power investment. The one great thing I can take away from this experiment is that many of the new players I've run into are really hopeful and passionate about the game - and sharing in that is awesome sauce! Quick Side Note Edit: Is something sketch going on with the match maker? I've been in a few 5+ hour queues that would never pop, then leave and re-enter the queue and get immediate pop. There's a chance that I rejoined at just the right time, but it's a small one since it's happened 3-4 times in the past 3 weeks. Edited December 8, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ---- Maybe the reason you died in Academy is due to bad interrupts by your group? Except for the final boss, the place barely needs healing if people are interrupting & moving out of red - which was the entire point of the dungeon. I was there on double-xp weekend as a level 10.... with the weapon being my only support item (the one you get from pre-dungeon quest). After the 2nd boss, I put Quick Draw on my bar and started pewpew, because the group didn't need a full time healer. Well except for a dps stalker that even Jesus couldn't save, but let's not talk about him. What level is your experiment err tank now? If you're on NA servers, I'll queue with you on my nooblord slinger. :D | |} ---- Nah we had interrupts. It was usually someone rolling as a healer that wasn't sure what to do. The place is super easy to heal even with only a single healing spell, but lots of people still struggle with it (I don't judge of course). I've had a few runs where the healer didn't even have a healing spell on their bar. I honestly don't mind wiping and helping people no matter how long it takes though. I'm just dead set on ensuring my gear and preparedness isn't the reason we wipe :) My tank is currently level 20, but im giving him a break for a bit to help some friends get caught up to my engineer :D | |} ---- ---- Could be interesting to watch. I guess I just need to accept that going in at my item level is fine for STL normal. It goes against every fiber of how I play these kinds of games but I'll get over it (if the queue pops, of course!). | |} ---- I have a PvP Cupcake Challenge on doing this via PvP-only leveling. Now that is something I'd watch eagerly :) Edited December 9, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- For PvP I requeue after 10-15 min wait and usually get a pop within moments, so yeh...don't wait so long! | |} ---- Try asking in capital zone chat for a crafter to make you stuff. No one makes and posts to AH the low level stuff, because there is no money in it and it takes up one of your AH slots. But I can totally see some friendly soul making you a quick set of blue level appropriate armor for next to nothing, in particular if you can chip in (most of) the mats. Especially for a heavy, where you just need ore, which is easy to come by. Medium or light might be a tad trickier, because of the hard time to get leather and cloth. | |} ---- You might wanna ask in /trade instead of /zone; since /trade is the place for trading and mats/crafting and other such stuff. But if you don't get any response in trade whatsoever then feel free to also try /zone Just be sure that it is once every ~5 minutes and not more often than that. Spam is a sham, yo. Edited December 10, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Do it! And give me the parka that Lopp was wearing... I needs shiny parka for costume. | |} ---- I can neither confirm nor deny the status of said Lopp. Just ignore any wanted posters you find with my character's mug on them and all ends well. Edited December 11, 2015 by Frosthaven | |} ----